If you have to settle, at least have fun
by The Fereldan
Summary: Dairren/Cousland. Azalea Cousland decides to settle for Dairren, in response to pressure for her to marry. However, she still plans to get the most of her situation, and eventually invites Dairren to spend the night. Rated M for sexual content.
1. Chapter 1

Azalea Cousland paced the stone floor of her bedroom. Arl Howe was talking to her father downstairs, she had just left them. That asp of a man had the nerve to bring up his son, Thomas, yet again. _Of course he did_, she thought_, everyone's had betrothal on their minds since I've come of age._ Her own mother had warned her just the other day that she was running out of time. She would have to marry; otherwise she'd simply be stuck in this castle as the little sister of Bryce Cousland's heir. If she did that, then her entire future would rest on the shoulders of her elder brother, Fergus. There was no way she would inherit the position herself, her brother already had a son, Oren would be her brother's successor, and then she would be dependent on her nephew for support. She would spend her whole life either hoping that her brother outlives her or hoping that her nephew doesn't mind having her around. That was no way to live. No, she needed to secure a husband with a title in his own right if she was to have any kind of independence. _The irony of this situation,_ she thought to herself amusedly, _to secure a future independent of my brother I must give myself up to a man._

_Now, who is my best option? _Thomas Howe was out of the question. First, he was too young for her taste. Second, he was disgustingly similar to his father, whom she had absolutely no respect for. Third, there was no way Thomas Howe would let her have a hand in ruling the Arling of Amarathine, should he reign. Thomas Howe seemed to be in agreement with his father on the subject of women…that they should be focused on being beautiful and silent. _What about Thomas's older brother, Nathaniel?_ Well, he was nice enough. And nothing like his father…which was always a plus. But, Arl Howe was naming Thomas as his successor, everyone knew Nathaniel didn't get along with his father. She needed someone next in line for power, if she was to have any herself. Also, his being in the Free Marches didn't help.

Then there was the Arl of Denerim's son, Vaughan. But there were whispers of his treatment of the elven women who worked in the palace, as well as those living in the Denerim alienage. She could not give herself to such a despicable man. No, it was completely out of the question. Even her mother, who had been pushing her to marry, would not suggest her daughter marry a rapist.

That left the Banns. Now, being married to a Bann wouldn't grant her as much power as an Arl, but it was better than nothing. _Let's see…well, Bann Teagan is still unmarried,_ she thought_, and he is a good man_. Then again, he had next to no land of his own, he pretty much just assisted Arl Eamon with ruling Redcliffe. Also…there was no way she would be able to take being around Isolde, Arl Eamon's Orlesian-born wife. That woman was a complete and utter bitch.

_Who else,_ she racked her brain, _who else is an option? _She remembered Lady Landra's drunken ramblings at the last party they were at together. The woman had spent half the evening leaning on her and asking her, repeatedly, if she would marry her son, Dairren. _Come to think of it, Dairren is a pretty good option for me. He's well-read, and kind. And he's next in line to rule his father's lands, even if he is just a squire right now. He was a man who would listen to his wife's advice in ruling his lands, unlike a lot of the other nobles who had chauvinistic leanings. Plus he's had a crush on me since we were kids, it's not as if he would be difficult to secure as a match. _There was only one problem. Dairren's father, Bann Loren, though he had quite a bit of land, was still a Bann. And although her mother was quite close with the family-Eleanor Cousland and Lady Landra were best friends-their status prevented them from making the first move. If an arrangement was going to be made, it would have to come from her family's end. If she wanted it to go her way, it was going to have to come from her. Azalea hated formalities, and if she asked her mother to offer her hand to Dairren, as tradition dictated, it would just make both families uncomfortable, especially after his mother's drunken behavior as of late.

Azalea sighed deeply and looked at herself in the mirror. _I can't believe I'm doing this. Just like that, I'm handing over my life_, she _thought._ She would have to approach Dairren herself. Lady Landra and Dairren were staying with them tonight; she could take advantage of their visit to propose to him. If she did it right, he would accept readily and they could bring the matter to their parents forthwith_. I might even get some fun out of this. I could use some excitement._

She took a deep breath and started to head downstairs to the library. That's where Dairren would most likely be, he was an avid reader. As she walked through the hallway, she was met by her faithful Mabari wardog. He was barking and bouncing up and down excitedly. No doubt he was hoping she was heading out for a hunting excursion. "Sorry boy," She said with a smile, "You can't come with me on this hunting trip. This particular quarry is not what you're used to."


	2. Chapter 2

"Hello, Dairren."

Startled, Dairren looked up from the book he was reading. "Oh," he said, blushing just ever so slightly, "My Lady, I did not see you there. The evening finds you well, I hope?"

Azalea chuckled. He was always so formal. "Dairren, you can call me by name, you know. We aren't strangers". She sat down next to him on the small couch. "True, My La—I mean, Azalea," he replied, "I am simply so accustomed to meeting you in public, where propriety is necessary. It is indeed refreshing to meet you in such a private setting." "I know what you mean," Azalea sighed, "In public, none of us are people. We're Teryns, Arls, and Banns, or sons and daughters of the same." She turned her gaze on him. He had put the book he was holding down and was giving her his full attention. His eyes held a hunger in them. Azalea smiled to herself. She knew what he wanted, what he would never ask for. Perhaps she would have to get things rolling herself.

"So, we never discussed the…situation…at the last party we both attended" She pressed. _Gently, she said to herself. Bring it up, but bring it up gently._ "Oh, Maker" Dairren groaned. "I…my mother's behavior…I know it must have been horribly embarrassing for you. I—" "But it wasn't embarrassing," Azalea cut him off, "If anything, it was…interesting. It simply raised a lot of questions. Alcohol lowers one's inhibitions, making them speak of things they think and feel, but would not otherwise say. So, it is clear that a betrothal between us has been sitting in her mind for quite some time. I am curious to know if she is the only one who holds this idea."

"My Lady, you are well above me in station… "Dairren began. "It's Azalea, "She interrupted, "And let's throw our titles out the window for the time being. What I want to know is this: Would you have considered a match between us? Tell me, Dairren". Azalea stared into his eyes. She would get the answer out of him.

"Yes," Dairren replied, blushing heavily, "I…know that it is a foolish thing for the son of a Bann-or a squire for that matter-to ask for the hand of a Teryn's daughter. But…my answer to your question is yes".

"Ok." She was grinning now, "But you should know that it isn't as foolish as you might think. I would have no qualms about marrying the son of a Bann. As for being a squire, that's not a bad thing. Your time as a squire provides you with opportunities for networking. My own brother squired for a bit. It's good training, lets you see how other nobles run things. You are next in line to rule your father's lands, after all, it's good that you've been to other places. Besides, my familial relationship with the Teryn—be it my brother or father, or even my nephew who is reigning—would no doubt improve the station of the noble I married, no matter his rank. So it's not such an impossible thing." _It's up to him now, _she thought._ I need to make him say it. Otherwise he'll shy away._

Dairren was now looking at her with great interest. "Are you…suggesting…that you be willing to become betrothed to _me_, My Lady?"

Azalea's grin turned to a more serious expression. She replied, "Yes, actually…I believe we would be an excellent match. We have similar interests, we get along splendidly, and…I know that you can appreciate a woman who speaks her mind. I believe that last quality in particular to be of utmost importance to the man I marry. I will not be the silent wife of a nobleman. I wish to play a role on ruling whatever lands I hold."

"Of course…well, I don't want a wallflower for a wife anymore than you would enjoy being one" Dairren gushed, attempting—and failing—to hide the hopeful excitement in his voice.

"And then there is my martial training…you would be amazed at how many men consider that a turnoff" She said matter-of-factly. She had him now. Everything was going according to plan.

Dairren laughed, "Yes, well it's certainly their loss, Azalea. I have had little martial training myself; I find your skill with a bow quite admirable. I would be honored to call such a woman my wife."

"Well, good," She smiled, and leaning back against the couch, closing her eyes. Eyes still closed, she whispered, "Then there's just one more matter to take care of, before we may take this matter before our parents."

"Oh?"

She opened one eye to look at him. "Tell me Dairren, an intelligent woman would always test-ride a horse before she bought it, correct?"

"Of course"

She opened the other eye, and leaned in very close to him. He did not shy away, and the hunger in his eyes intensified. "Then," She continued, speaking very softly "I would not be so foolish as to become engaged to a man without doing the same."

"Oh…I see..."Dairren said breathily. He was slowly losing the battle to keep his eyes properly focused on her face; they ached to wander to the rest of her beautiful figure.

"Be waiting for me, in my bedroom after supper. I will see to it that the guards let you pass. Impress me, Dairren, and you will have my hand."

"Yes…yes, of course…my lady" Dairren whispered. His eyes shown with lust now, his breathing was shallow. Azalea Cousland walked out of the library, smiling to herself. She had just secured her future, all on her own. Her mother would be most pleased, and she was even going to get a little pre-marital action out of it. Dinner could not come soon enough.


	3. Chapter 3

"Ah, you are here. Good," Azalea said, closing her bedroom door shut behind her, and locking it. She didn't want any interruptions. In her left hand she held a bottle of wine; she had taken it from dinner. It wasn't the best in the castle, but it was good, and would serve its purpose. In her right hand were two wine glasses, held by their stems. Again, taken from the dining hall. No one had questioned why, she was the Teryn's daughter after all. She did whatever she pleased, the castle was her home.

"A gentleman does not keep a lady waiting, my dear," Dairren responded, a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. He got up from the chair in which he was sitting and walked over to her, embracing her from behind, his strong arms resting on her waist. He smelled good, his cologne was musky and rugged, not at all like the polite, sweet Dairren she knew.

"Oh? Is that what you are, a gentleman?" She teased as she opened the wine bottle. As she began to pour the dark red wine into the glasses she continued, "Because I was hoping for a bit of excitement tonight."

Dairren picked up one of the glasses and took a sip of the wine. He whispered in her ear in a soft, sensual voice, "You will not be disappointed, my lady."

Azalea casually took a sip from her wine glass as Dairren slowly began to unfasten her bodice, she watched him with a relaxed, amused expression. _He's off to a decent start; let's see if he can keep it up, _she thought as his hands moved slowly and gently, his eyes resting on her full breasts as he unwrapped the treasure that was her body.

As he worked she set her glass down and turned around to begin removing his clothing. She worked much more quickly than he did; his shirt was off before the third fastener on her bodice was undone. She was hungry. She wanted to do away with the polite man in front of her and unleash the tiger that she knew lurked somewhere within him.

"Eager, I see? Very well," Dairren said with a chuckle, his voice lowered to a soft purr. With a quick jerk of his strong hands, her bodice was undone and on the ground, her breasts sprang from their confines and took their first breath of the cool night air through the thin fabric of her dress, her nipples hardening in response.

"Sod the wine", Azalea growled, and pushed him onto the bed. She was on top of him now, her hands caressing every inch of his toned upper body. He began to kiss her, first on the shoulders, then the neck, and finally stopping at her mouth, which he began to explore with his tongue.

She suddenly became aware that her dress was still on, though her breasts bounced freely beneath it. She got up and leaned back, so that she was kneeling over him, and unzipped herself, letting the garment fall to her hips. With a kick, she sent the dress flying across the room. She had not been wearing a bra or panties; she was completely naked in front of him now.

Dairren was hard now, his bulge aching to burst out of his trousers. As they kissed, Azalea ran her hands along his body, stopping at his belt, where they went to work at unfastening it. "You must be just aching to get out of those trousers," She whispered, and Dairren groaned in response. Off came the belt, his pants and underwear following not long after.

Both now completely nude, they rolled across the bed together, exploring each other with their hands and tongues. They came to rest lying on their sides. Dairren was pressed up against her back, nuzzling the back of her head. Azalea could feel the moisture accumulating between her legs, her body drooling with anticipation and excitement.

"Give it to me. Now." Azalea commanded, unable to hide the longing in her voice. Dairren obliged, and in an instant, he was inside her. Azalea gasped. He was much larger than she'd anticipated, she felt her walls stretching and let out a moan. The feeling of delicious fullness was sending her over the edge. He began to thrust, ever so slowly, teasing her.

"Please…more…," she moaned, her body aching for more sensation. Dairren responded by biting her neck gently, and his hand wandered down to her nether regions, the tips of the fingers on one hand coming to rest on her clit, the other hand held her breast. "And you thought I didn't know what I was doing," he chuckled, his voice soft and sure. He began to work her clit, ever so gently, while continuing his gentle in and out motions.

Azalea let out a frustrated yell. He was deliberately prolonging it, keeping her just barely away from orgasm. "You are toying with me," She growled. Dairren again let out a soft chuckle. "Not used to not being in control, are we, My Lady?" he taunted.

This was true. She wasn't used to being the passive partner, all the others she'd slept with were too afraid of being too aggressive with the Teryn's daughter. And yet, she found herself enjoying it. She pushed her hips into him, and he quickened his pace in response. His thrusts were becoming harder and faster, his fingers brushing her clit with more force. She began to scream, it was all too much, she could feel her orgasm starting to build. She knew she was very likely to be heard, if only by the guards, but she didn't care. Dairren also began to moan, letting her know he was close to his climax as well.

Suddenly, Dairren gave three of his hardest thrusts yet and clamped his fingers down hard on her clit. Together, they both erupted. Dairren started panting hard as he reached climax, she felt his seed shooting deep inside of her, splashing against her walls. Her screams transformed into a grunting, animalistic sort of noise that no man had ever pulled out of her before. She was at orgasm, and what an amazing one it was, she could feel it emanating from her caverns to the rest of her body, pleasure waves echoing off the tips of her toes and fingers. She bit down hard on Dairren's shoulder, muffling her crazed growling.

Finally, they both found themselves swathed in afterglow, that happy, peaceful feeling that often comes after such activities. Azalea rolled over to face Dairren, and snuggled up close to him, sighing softly. "So, my dear," Dairren said, the hunger gone now, his desires satiated, his eyes filled with contentment, "Do you think you might want to buy this horse? Because I think he likes you."

Azalea looked at him, and smiled. "Yes, I think he'll do just fine."

They held each other the rest of the night, falling asleep under the warm, soft covers of her bed. They were blissfully unaware of what was happening outside the castle, they knew nothing of the army that was marching towards Highever. And they would not learn of it, not until Azalea's mabari wardog would start barking in a few hours.


End file.
